


Home "Safe" Home

by CJIS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drake's Deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJIS/pseuds/CJIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is still having trouble figuring out if Sullivan is really there or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home "Safe" Home

The trip seemed to have taken a life time and when the plane finally landed on familiar grounds, Nathan Drake couldn't help but stand back and take it all in. After weeks of running and gunning...Nathan was finally on safe grounds. He looked forward towards Victor Sullivan and Elena Fisher, the two were lost in conversation with one another, not noticing Nathan slowing behind. That was fine to him cause the feeling of safe was starting to leave him once again.

Were things really going to fall back into safety? 

Was it as simple as all the times before?

Nathan eyed his two friends quietly and slowly his hands formed into fists. Both had been nearly taken before his eyes and the one that hurt the most was the one who had been there the longest, of course. Suddenly he ran forward and wrapped his arm tight around Sullivan. With his usual smirk, he gave him a soft pat on the shoulder as they continued forward. "You doing alright old timer? Need me to take your bags?" Before Sullivan could reply, Nathan snatched up his bags and continued fast forward.

Both Sullivan and Elena shared a look, then with a typical "That's Drake for ya" laugh. They continued after him.

-UC3-

Elena looked around the kitchen as she sipped away at her warm cup of coffee. The trio had arrived home around sunset and the first thing she did was take an hour long bubble bath. It wasn't just to get clean from the stink of adventure but also to take away all the aches from all the running she did when Sullivan and Nathan arrived. She shook her head smiling as she knew she should have seen it coming. The smile soon left though as she remembered how much worse things had gotten. She thought it was another typical treasure hunt, one that involved a few pirates and rivals that would shoot a few guns and throw a few punches.

This though, this involved mind tricks. 

She should have known better.

Elena placed her coffee on the table and headed towards the bedroom as the memories of Nathan panicking flashed fast through her mind. The look on his face and the sound of his voice had broken her heart and all she could do was turn to Sullivan for help. Before anything could be done though...Nathan was gone. Begging not to be followed or touched.

Quietly Elena opened the bedroom door and she peeked in quietly. Inside it was dark and she could barely see the figure lying fast asleep in bed.

As soon as he arrived home, he kissed Elena good night and was out like a light. He hadn't woken since and that was alright with Elena. He had been through hell and back again and although he didn't tell all, all Elena had to do was look at him and know it was enough to put him out for a long while. She stood quietly in the doorway watching as his chest slowly moved up and down as he breathed softly, lost in whatever dreams occupied his mind. She couldn't help but smile seeing him back safe and sound. Giving him one last look over, she then stepped back and began to pull the door closed.

"No..."

Elena quickly pushed the door back open and peeked in with a smile. "Did I wake you?" She whispered.

"...Sully...?"

Elena blinked and slowly made her way over to the bed smirking. Nathan always had a tendency to speak one word sentences when just waking up. Stopping beside the bed, Elena sat down and placed her hand softly on his arm.

Nathan jerked away suddenly, crying out. "No...no..."

Elena blinked again and looking closer she now realized Nathan wasn't even awake, but talking in his sleep. Slowly she shook his arm softly. "Nate..?"

Nathan stirred, but remained asleep. "God...please no!" Hearing the familiar panic in his voice, Elena stood and shook Nathan some more. "Nate?..Nate! Wake up!"

Waking with a gasp, Nathan quickly scanned the room, blinking away the blur of sleep. His gaze eventually stopped on Elena who stood holding his shoulder softly. "What...What's going on?" Elena looked over him quietly, then she sat down at his side, slowly moving his hair away from his sweat drenched head.

"You were talking in your sleep..." She looked him over quietly, examining all the new marks that adorned his face and head. "You said Sully's name." She lowered her hand and cupped his face softly, concern in her eyes. "What happened Nate...?"

Fully awake, Nathan's dream slowly came back around and he shook his head softly seeing Sully fall into his arms motionless. 

His last words whispered and then nothing.

"...Where is Sully?..." 

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but Nathan quickly hopped from the bed and was out the door before she knew it.

-UC3-

Sullivan watched as smoke slowly ascended towards the ceiling of his small apartment home. He was sitting with a drink in one hand and the cigar in the other. This was all he did when he arrived home. He walked through the bar as if it was nothing then planted himself home. "Home sweet home!" He raised his glass to no one and then brought it to his lips. He didn't get a drop as loud knocks came at his door. Putting the glass down, he stood with a sigh and headed over. "Alright alright, I'm coming..." Just as he turned the knob, the door flew open and in stumbled Nathan. Sullivan blinked, laughing softly. "Well nice seeing you again!"

Nathan turned towards Sullivan, his stumble knocking him forward into the room a bit and a huge smile adorned his face. He stepped up and took a hold of his shoulders. "...Thank god..." Sullivan raised a brow. "I thought I lost you..."

"Didn't we fix that misunderstanding?"

"We did...but.." Nathan slowly shook his head, then he pulled Sullivan close and he rest his head on his chest as he gripped his shirt tightly. "I don't know what to believe anymore..." He tightened his grip and as Sullivan watched he smiled softly seeing the rarity that was Nathan Drake.

To everyone else, Nathan was as tough as steel and never let anything bring him down. Even if he was at the brink of death he'd stare it head on and come out on top. In the end he'd be laughing about it as if it was NOTHING! Freak outs be damned! To Sullivan though, Nathan was just like anyone else. He'd cry when hurt and wonder when scared. Nathan would spill like a smacked over cup. It made Sullivan happy to know Nathan would go to him, ignoring his pride, and tell all. He should have seen it from the way Nathan acted after fighting their way out of the Atlantis of the Sands, the protection he had let off while fighting Talbot and the way he reacted at the airport. Nathan knew he was alright, but when you've been drugged and shown death, it's hard to let it go.

Taking a hold of Nathan's shoulders, Sullivan pushed him away softly then turned him and wrapped his arm tight around his shoulders. "How bout a drink kid?" Nathan didn't object, lost in the touch that he thought he himself had lost.

-UC3-

Elena stepped quietly into the bar from the back and she eyed Nathan who was passed out at the bar. Smiling softly she walked over and ran her hand softly over his back. "Is he alright?"

Sullivan looked up from cleaning a cup and nodded softly giving a smile. "You took your sweet time." Elena gave him a look, then she looked to Nathan as she played with a few strands of hair. "I can see this problem was between you two. I just came to check on him..." She leaned down and kissed Nathan softly on the head then pulled away heading to the door. "Call me tomorrow."

Sullivan waved as she left and looked down to Nathan who began to stir softly.

"...Sully..?"

Before Nathan could say anymore, Sullivan reached over and took his hand softly. He smiled seeing Nathan relax and grip back softly.


End file.
